preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Detour
Detour is a main story quest in Prey (2017). Overview I need to make my way to Deep Storage, a data processing facility of the Arboretum. The main lift is inaccessible, but January says there’s another way up. First I’ll have to get through the Psychotronics lab. Objectives * Scan Typhon specimens to calibrate the Psychoscope * Complete the live examination procedure * Exterminate the Phantom * Travel to the Arboretum * Enter Deep Storage Walkthrough In your office, January will provide Morgan Yu with the General Access keycard. Your goal is to reach Deep Storage and find the Arming Key Fabrication Plan. To reach Deep Storage, you'll need to take the main Talos I Lobby elevator up to the Arboretum. From the Arboretum, you'll be able to access Deep Storage. Approach the lobby elevator and use the terminal - the lift is broken. This begins the "Detour" Quest. Instead of taking the lobby elevator, you'll instead enter the Psychotronics research area through the Talos I Lobby. Use the General Access keycard to open the doors to the Psychotronics division. Take the stairs down and unlock the bulkhead to access the area. Skip through the Security Station and enter men's Clean Room Preparation. Either use Leverage 2 or enter the back entrance through the women's Clean Room Preparation. In the men's Clean Room Preparation area, drop down into the hole in the floor and locate the corpse in the left alcove. Go through the foam GLOO wall and collect the Psychoscope from the dead body. With the Psychoscope now equipped, you can scan enemy Typhon to unlock special abilities. Now return to the locked door and enter the Atrium area. Use the keycode for the safe (transmitted to you) in the Director's Office to get bonus Neuromods. Scan Typhon To calibrate, you'll need to open at least two of the containers in the Atrium and scan the Typhon specimens inside. Open the Psychoscope and wait for the circle to fill. After scanning two specimens (inside the containment units, interact to open the door and look inside) the exit door to the Live Exam / Material Extraction rooms will open. From the nexus, go through the second door on the right and follow the path to the Live Exam room. Use the computer and select "Open containment shield" - a dangerous Phantom will appear. Exterminate the Phantom The slow-moving Phantom disables any high-tech experimental weapons, but is weak to EMP and PSI. Don't get too close, and you'll get zapped by the constant electricity field around it. Use psychic powers, or disable it temporarily with grenades then finish it off with the Silenced Pistol or Shotgun. Security weapons won't be disabled if you're hit with electricity currents. Defeating the Phantom will lift the lockdown. Leave the Live Exam area and continue toward the G.U.T.S. Go through the tunnel - watch out, if you've injected unlocked too many Typhon abilities, the auto-turret will open fire. Exit Psychotronics through the G.U.T.S bulkhead. Like outerspace, the G.U.T.S is a microgravity environment. Travel to the Arboretum The G.U.T.S is a straightforward tube that leads from one end of the station to the other. All you need to do is move up toward the Arboretum. The area is guarded by Typhon nests that spawn Cystoids - the GLOO Cannon is effective against this small enemies. Moving up to the Transitional Level, you'll encounter a locked Maintenance Tunnel door. Use Hacking 2 or use the GLOO Cannon to stop the spinning fan to bypass the door and continue to the Arboretum entrance. The last door to the Arboretum bulkhead is locked with a keycard scanner. To get the keycard, fly up and enter the Magnetosphere Control Room. Take the stairs up and go through the Generator Access portal - wait for the plasma blast, then enter the generator and loot the floating corpse to collect the Maintenance Tunnel keycard. Despite messages from January implying otherwise, repairing the Magentosphere is neither necessary nor possible. The door leads to a long Cargo Tunnel. The area is guarded by Weavers, but you can boost straight toward the Arboretum bulkhead. Follow the pointers, return to normal gravity and enter the Arboretum to restart the "Deep Storage" quest. Enter Deep Storage Take the stairs up to the Arboretum. The door is unpowered - use Leverage or exit through the open maintenance hatch to the right of the door. In the Arboretum proper, you can choose to investigate the main lift or continue toward the Deep Storage area. Follow the path behind the mountain-like rock structure where Alex Yu's house is situated and take the lift down to the locked doors to Deep Storage. Inspect the dead body and listen to the TranScribe - this will begin "Gathering Echoes". Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Main Quest